GODS BEHAVING BADLY
by Iland Girl
Summary: "So you're a God that fell from Heaven?" He sighed at her wording. "You could call it that." He muttered. "And now you want revenge?" She asked. He nodded. She gave a soft sigh before looking to the sky. "When I wanted excitement, I meant I wanted to win the lottery. Just clarifying." He looked at her in confusion. "Who are you talking to?" "Somebody that cares." OC AU
1. Chapter 1

**GODS BEHAVING BADLY**

* * *

_"For those that just need a hug."_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I own Alex, and nothing else. T.T_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_In which our MC's have an interruption of their lives._

* * *

Loki stared the Tesseract; watching the cool blue wash over his skin from it.

A sinking feeling fell into his gut at the sight of the blue deepening with his pigment.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice called out. Loki knew immediately that it was his father. His body tensed as he dropped the cube unceremoniously.

"Is it a curse?" Loki asked. He held out his hand in front of him; twisting it around and watching the dark blue remain.

"It is not a curse." His father said simply. Loki swallowed before dropping his hand and turning around.

"Then what is it?" He asked; slowly feeling his skin turn back to the seemingly regular pinkish tint. His eyes were narrowed as he watched Odin take a few steps down the stairs. Never once did they break eye contact. It was quiet for a moment before Loki continued to speak. "What part of your conquering of the Frost Giants did you leave out?"

Odin looked to his son a moment longer before relenting.

"A child, left alone on the steps of the temple. Laufey's Son." Odin admitted softly.

Loki's heart leaped to his throat. He didn't understand at first; then the words sunk in and his skin felt cold.

"Laufey? Why would he...?"

"You were rather small for a Frost Giant. Meak." Odin explained out of intuition. Loki felt a sharp stab as pieces of the puzzle fell together. He glared at his father with a new found hatred.

"So you took me, and for what? To show to all the Asgardian children what monster lies under their beds?" He spat.

"Loki-" Odin began, but Loki continued.

"Or was this just so Thor had a toy? Is that why you always favoured him?!"

"Loki." Odin said in a harsher tone.

"Why did you do it?!" Loki shouted. "TELL ME!"

"LOKI." Odin bellowed. Loki felt himself rock back on his heels at the sheer power of his tone. "This is why you could not be a King. You take everything too personal."

"I am certain your _son_ Thor was a much better candidate! Yes why take personal offence? Let us simply off them!" He snapped back.

The room seemed to literally darken as Odin glared at Loki. The youngster unconsciously took a step back at the glare.

"You are my son," Odin stated. "And you must remember what that means."

Loki did not like the sound of that.

* * *

Alex yawned as she drove down the road.

She glanced at the setting sun before deciding to pull her little RV over. The deserted road was a nice little hideaway for her as she put the camper in park before getting to work at setting up a small fire outside the vehicle.

Alex lifted a small compartment before pulling out some matches and firewood. She used stones found on the side of the road to make a pit before dropping the log roughly and lighting a match.

Before dropping the match, Alex stared at the it for a second. She thought back on her past year and smirked. Raising it up as though to toast an invisible being; she looked to the sky.

"To life, for all of its options."

Then she dropped the match; it landed on the log and ignited almost instantly against the flammable wrapping.

Jowena went back into her camper and grabbed a beer and a can of Ravioli. She balanced this, a blanket, spoon, and her guitar as she walked out and sat down on a large rock by the fire. She draped the blanket around her shoulders and placed her guitar beside her as she ate her meal and drank her beer.

She tossed her can in the dirt before grabbing her guitar and began to strum some cords. A soft hum came from her lips as she played the instrument smoothly.

Just as she was going to open her mouth and sing a massive **_BANG_ **interrupted nearly fell off her rock as a huge light and wind appeared on the other side of her camper. The vehicle rocked back and forth as the wind pushed harshly. Alex covered her head and body with her blanket from the dust.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared.

Alex had no idea what had happened; that didn't stop her curiosity from wanting to know what though. She thought better than to stick her neck out in fear of some alien biting it off. You never knew what could happen. She could've just witnessed the first landing of an invasion!

Picking up one of the smaller rocks from her pit; Alex tossed it over top the RV and spun around before flopping to the ground. She expected some sort of explosion or at the very least a noise. Nothing emerged though; not a single noise.

Deciding that it would be safe to venture over, Alex huddled against her RV's front before taking her shoe off and waving it in view of the other side. Nothing bit it, so she pulled her sneaker back on and stuck a hand out. Nope, nothing bit that off either.

Finally getting brave, Alex stuck half her face around the corner and looked at the expanse.

The road was piled with dirt, and beyond that was a small lump in the midst of a circle of dirt. Alex gulped before sneaking over to the pile. She looked both ways as she crossed the road before sneaking up to the lump.

It... It was a...man?

She stared at him for a moment; blinking slowly. Then she knelt down and looked around for anyone else. When she didn't see anyone else she made a hissing noise.

"Psst! Hey!... Mister... weirdly dressed!" She said in a hushed tone. When he didn't reply she poked him on the nose. He grunted a bit and shifted his head, but otherwise made no motion of being awake.

With a huff, Alex titled her head to match the angle of the man's.

"Well, so much for boredom."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it for a first chapter guys! Hope ya'll like it!**

**I'm gunna give you guys a quick run down of this story.**

**So this story will depend heavily on popularity for how often I update. It's going to go along (kind of) with the Marvel storyline, but with a few major changes. I figured this story will probably be around thirty chapters long... probably around 150k words...ish. This is just the opening, so yes, it is a lot shorter.**

**So Alex is a bit of a... different character for me. She's one of those mentally strong but physically weak gals. Not my usually game. But I figured for Loki? He needs someone like her.**

**This is going to be a very slow process going on BTW. IDK if they'll even be friends until chapter twenty something! So yes, this will be a very slow story in romance development, but as for regular stuff like plot... well! It should start going around chapter 3 and take off at Chapter 5. I'd like to think it'll be fun, but I'm still screwing around with the details.**

**Anyway, drop a note and tell me what you guys think!**

**Cheers!**

_**-Illand Girl-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**GODS BEHAVING BADLY**

* * *

_"For those that just need a hug."_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I own Alex, and nothing else. T.T_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Where our heroes have a peculiar conversation._

* * *

Loki grunted slightly as something jostled him. He rolled over and covered his head with the sheets. It felt like it was far too early to get up.

A foreign smell assaulted his senses. It reminded him of vanilla and lemons. A strange mixture that was all around him. He curled the sheets closer and took deeper breaths. The smell was quite nice; that is until he realized that the scent meant it was not his bed he was in.

Loki opened his eyes; he didn't recognize the room he was in. It was tiny, cramped. He sat up too quickly and banged his head. He grunted while rubbing the back of his cranium; he looked around in utter confusion. The whole room jostled roughly again.

Loki slowly got to his feet; minding his head as he did so. He looked around and noticed strange machinery around him as he walked a few steps. He noticed another place to sit, a table, more doors. At the other end of the short hallway there was yet another area to sit. A person sat in the left hand chair. Loki looked out some of the windows; they were moving rather quickly within a large machine.

He made his way, albeit wobbly, up to the front area. He forgot to duck underneath the overhang though and hit his head. He winced, holding his head as he reminded himself to lean down. The person in the front seat looked towards him as he slammed his head.

"Oh hey, you're up!" She called before looking back out the front window. Her hands were on a wheel, steering it around. "You were out for a few hours there. Thought I'd have to bring you to the hospital."

Loki looked around out the windows. The grounds were pretty barren other than a few sparse trees and a lot of hills of sand.

"What planet is this?" He asked, not acknowledging her comments. She raised a brow at him, looking from the corner of her eye. The man looked odd, he looked dressed for some sort of sci-fi medieval re-enacting. Still, she thought he looked rather pale and those killer cheek bones bothered her. She imagined how sinister his smile must be.

He looked at her then, noticing that she kept on glancing at him. He searched her face for any sign of what planet she was from. Ergo what planet he was on. She glanced at him with dark gold orbs that were slightly large for her head. For the most part though she looked like a simple Midguardian. Save for how incredibly small she was; she looked rather frail, even from a Midguardian.

She stopped looking at him and stared at the road ahead of her when they made eye contact.

"Earth," Alex said calmly as Loki continued to look around. She motioned for him to sit in the seat beside her. He carefully made his way into the seat and looked around some more. "Look I'm not sure what you were doing on the side of the road, but if you tell me where you need to be I can drop you off and be on my way."

There was a moment of silence as Loki recalled what had happened.

_"Loki, you must learn why you could not be the ruler of Asgard. I wish you did not have to learn in such a way." _

_He stripped him of his power, of his armour, and tossed him to the beyond._

"I cannot return," he said solemnly. "I have been banished until reckoning."

Alex stiffened slightly at the words; uncertain of how to approach the subject. He seemed solemn in his words; was he kicked out of his group? What about that bright light and all of that wind? How was that done? And the strange design that was swept away shortly after she saw it?

"Well is there anywhere you would like to go?" She asked. He remained silent, so she tried a different approach. "Where are you from?"

"Asgard." He said very calmly. It was as though he was talking about the weather. Alex struggled to keep a straight face. She'd never heard of such a place before.

"Oh really? Well I'm from Canada, if that makes any sense to you." She said with humour in her tone. Loki glared at her with a sharp gaze. His eyes were hard to gaze into, she found.

"You think it funny? My banishment? Perhaps to a Midgardian such as yourself this is a trivial matter. It would fit you small beings." Loki snapped. Alex rolled her eyes at that.

"Small beings? Not all of us were born to be tall Mister. As for your banishment, I don't think that is funny. It's just... you from Asgard? C'mon man. It's just a legend. The place isn't real." Alex said as she stared at the road ahead. As an after thought, she added. "What's your name?"

"I am Loki, son of-" He cut himself off. What should he say now? As far as he was concerned, he had no father. Thankfully he didn't have to continue as he realized the girl was laughing at him. He felt anger at her reaction.

"Loki... as in the God of Mischief?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and let her eyes wander over him. He did look the part. That would explain all the crazy that was going on. "God I hope you're not crazy."

"I am far more intelligent than you, Midgardian." Loki snapped. Alex held up a hand in slight surrender.

"Hey now, no name calling. I call a truce okay? Now, if you are actually Loki, why are banished?" Alex asked. Loki narrowed his eyes at her, questioning whether to believe that she believed or not. He decided to remain docile; if only for his benefit.

"My father saw both myself and Thor unfit to hold the throne. He has banished us until we have learned why," he explained in a darker tone. "But I not plan to sit idly while Thor regains the throne."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, feeling a little wary of his answer. He looked to her with slightly hooded eyes. "Revenge?"

"If you see proof in the word than I will not bar your thoughts from it." He said cryptically to her. She frowned before re-thinking everything.

"So pretty much what you are saying is you're a God that fell from Heaven?" He sighed at her wording.

"You could call it that." He muttered; not caring enough to correct her.

"And now you want revenge?" She asked. He nodded. She gave a soft sigh before looking to the sky. "When said I wanted excitement, I meant I wanted to win the lottery. Just clarifying."

He looked at her in confusion before glancing at the same spot she had been looking at. He even leaned beside her and looked up. Alex stared at him with mild humour in her expression.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, looking at the sky outside of the vehicle then. Alex sighed before shaking her head.

"Somebody that cares." She said under her breath.

At least she hoped somebody did.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So I've changed my mind on formatting a bit. I saw someone do this and I liked the idea. Each scene is a different chapter. So anyway I figured trying that would be pretty cool. It also means much quicker updates! **

**So The duo has had their first convo! WHOOP WHOOP! **

**Also a reviewer said that they were confused by the last chapter. I just wanted to say that I have a good reason... which is in my notebook... that my little cousin used sharpie markers in. I'm pretty said because I remember it being sneaky. Unfortunately I may have to fix that around too...**

**Anyway, hope ya'll like this chapter!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Wasn't expecting any at all to be honest!**

**Drop another if you like it! **

**Thank you to:**

_**Arasinyah**_

_**StardustOwl**_

**Thank you or reviewing!**

**Cheers!**

_**-Illand Girl-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**GODS BEHAVING BADLY**

* * *

_"For those that just need a hug."_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I own Alex, and nothing else. T.T_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_In which a 'Smoo-thee Ma-sheen' owns the Mischief Maker._

* * *

Loki continued to look out the window as Alex drove down the road.

They were now on the interstate, a massive amount of cars were around them as she drove speedily. Loki looked with mild curiosity and mass disgust as each car drove past them or vice versa. He didn't understand the purpose of these transportation devices if it ruined the natural system of the planet. These humans truly were foolish.

Alex had explained the very basic engineering of the 'vehicles'; she also failed to explain why fossil fuels were the main source of power for this planet. Pathetic.

The small girl navigated calmly as she pulled onto another road. After a few interesting words being muttered underneath her breath the girl finally pulled into a gas station. Loki looked around, trying to hide his curiosity. She pulled up to a pump and turned off the RV.

"Okay, we stop here for gas, and crappy food. Are you hungry?" She asked while undoing her seat belt. Loki looked at the strange contraption, she hadn't mentioned the use of such a flimsy strap before.

Indeed he had been hungry though. With a short nod he turned to look at his door. Only he wasn't quite certain how to open the door. He finally found the handle while Alex came around the corner. She was pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Her dirty brown locks were very long and appeared cumbersome for the ungraceful girl. She carried herself heavily compared to Loki; who stood a decent foot taller.

He hadn't realized just how tiny she was until he walked behind her. He stood nearly a whole foot taller than her. Not to mention her frame truly was _tiny_. He could probably squish her if he sat on her. So frail, why was she on her own? Surely she couldn't handle it without having _someone_ to aid her in her endeavors.

Alex walked into the building; Loki following after her. Despite the hot air outside, the inside of the building was very cool. He enjoyed the cold climate a lot more. Alex walked around the small isles with packaged food like substances. He did not see the fruits or meats or even breads he was acustomed to viewing. Instead everything had a rather stale smell and appeared to have been sitting there for a long time.

There was something gravely wrong with this planet.

The girl picked up a bag of chips and chocolate covered almonds. She then grabbbed a couple of Xtreme Sour Power gummies. The last trip was to the smoothie machine. She took a cup out of the fridge and pulled the lid off before sticking it in the container and asking for 'extra thick'. The cup disappeared as the machine mixed the lime flavoured smoothie.

Loki stood next to her; he wondered what each of the flavours in the fridge were. Alex raised a brow at him; slowly she was starting to get that he at least had been living under a rock for a while. She wasn't entirely sold on the 'I'm a god with glorious purpose' fable; yet each moment was making her believe him even more.

"What is this?" He asked. "Such an odd creation..."

"It's called a smoothie machine." Alex said with a small smile. It was adorable how he stared at it skeptically.

"A smoo-thee ma-sheen." He said mechanically; trying the word out on his tongue. Alex giggled slightly before tasting her own smoothie.

"Just pick one and do what I did." Alex explained before grabbing the now prepared cup and putting a lid and straw on it. She turned away from Loki, glancing around at other foods. It would be a while before she stopped for a break.

Loki watched her leave before he grabbed a vanilla smoothie and stared at the cup for a moment. What had she done before? He hadn't been paying much attention to it as his eyes had scowered the store instead. He realized then that he didn''t have the foggiest as to what to do. However he felt too much pride to go and ask Alex what to do. So, begrudgingly, he stuffed the cup into the slot and pressed 'extra thick'. The one thing he remembered of Alex's endeavor.

The cup disappeared; he could hear how the machine broke the seal on the cup and assumed he had done the right thing. However as it began to stir it suddenly stopped. It tried again only to have the same ending. The machine began to grumble as Loki realized he had made a mistake. Instead of asking for help he tried to pull the cup from its hidden location. He could grasp the bottom of it and started to pull.

The bloody thing put up a fight with him then as he yanked, hard. He yanked the cup free... along with the arm the held the cup. He stared at it with a slightly panicked expression.

"What's wrong?"

It was Alex, she was right behind him. He felt too much pride to show his mistake, so instead he shoved the arm and smoothie cup back to where he had taken it from before turning away from it to look at Alex.

"Nothing." He said quickly. Alex raised a brow, clearly not buying it.

"Where's your smoothie?" She asked. Loki made a face before looking at the fridge of cups.

"Such disgusting creations. I rather not risk my health." He said in a rigid voice. Alex snorted slightly before turning away.

"Alright." Was all she said before going to grab more food from the other fridges. She then began to Beeline it for the clerk.

Just then a man with an odd uniform walked in. Loki noticed him and found himself curious how everyone else in the small store seemed to straighten up slightly. Clearly this man had some authority.

Alex gulped when she saw the man.

He was a cop.

Loki watched as Alex casually began to walk around again. She walked up to Loki and casually grabbed at his robes. His hands grasped hers quickly when he felt the hem of his tunic rise. Alex glanced up at him slightly and winked. He didn't understand why, but he let his hands fall then and looked away.

Something was odd about how she looked at him. A strange confidence in her eyes.

"Wait for it." She whispered softly to him. He raised a brow slightly as she walked away from him before grabbing a can of baked beans from one of the isles. She shoved the can into a microwave before putting it on for five minutes. Alex walked away, Loki tried to discreetly watch her as she walked up to the counter where the police officer and the clerk were talking casually.

"Mornin', officer." Alex said. Loki frowned; since when did she have such a strange accent?

The officer looked over to her; he noticed his eyes go up and down quickly. He wasn't a fool to know he was looking over her body. He wanted to snort; Midgardians were such fools.

"Hey there little lady," he said with a smooth tone. "That's a lot of things you're got there. Long haul?"

"Road trip with my friend," she said before jerking a thumb over to Loki. The officer gave a quick glance at him, then did a double take. Loki glared at him before looking back at Alex as she handed things to the cashier.

"And your total is..." The clerk began. Alex opened her wallet to pay when the microwave exploded. The girl's honey coloured eyes glared at Loki. He knew this was what she had meant before and tore out of the building. The police officer escorted Alex in a rush out of the building as the sprinklers went off. She grabbed the bag of goods while doing so and ran. She thanked the officer before hustling over to her RV.

Just as she hopped into the seat, Loki in the passenger's seat, the police officer called out to her.

"Hang on there!" He called. She hesitated, but didn't appear nervous. The police officer glared at her.

"Ma'am, the alarm went off after we left the building. I currently can't get to the tapes but I sure as Hell hope it wasn't you they went off for." He said sharply. Alex feigned hurt as she looked to Loki with a slightly concerned expression.

"Oh ma dear, sweetie, did ya'll run out with somethin' ya'll didn' buy?" She asked, back into her accent. Loki gave her a very confused expression before looking back to the officer. Was she trying to get rid of him? Alex ignored him then as she addressed the officer. "I'm sorry officer, my friend here, he ain't all there. He sometimes fergets who or where he is!"

She then touched his body softly; the bag of chips she had stuffed in his clothes rustled slightly. Alex gave a teary eyed looked to the officer.

"I'm so sorry officer! I'mm right sure he dun' mean it!" She cried. Loki glared at her before looking at the officer.

"Enough," he snapped before glaring at the man. "I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, and I am far above you, you puny human whelp."

He said it in one of his cruelest tones. The officer and Alex made eye contact before the man sighed.

"You are one crazy chick if you're hauling' this across the country with you," he sighed. "Have a good day, chips are on me."

Alex beamed, giving a teary eyed smile.

"Oh thank you sir! Have yourself a wonderful day!" She exclaimed before he smiled and walked away. She rolled up her windows after starting the vehicle. As they pulled out of the gas station she snickered. "What a joke."

Loki stared at her with confusion before he realized.

"You planned that, all from the beginning," he said. She nodded and Loki couldn't help but be mildly impressed. The timing and acting were well set. "But why?"

Alex grinned as she drank her smoothie.

"Hate to say it, dear prince, but not all of us are made out of money. I didn't have any money for the gas, forget the food." She said deviously.

"So you stole." Loki said. He wasn't sure whether to be disgusted by the peasant or pleased with her cunningness. Even the God of Mischief had fallen for her schemes.

"I wouldn't if I could," she said in a slightly defensive tone. She offered him a sip of her lime smoothie. "Truce?"

He took the smoothie in sign of a treaty. He sucked from the straw to taste one of the worst flavours he had ever tasted before. His face curled from the sour taste. Alex laughed as he stared down at the smoothie.

Something was gravely wrong with this planet indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow! I've got a review each chapter! So happy about that! Thank you so much guys! I'm hoping to have the next one up on Friday. The story should really get going next chapter. Or maybe the one after that... **

**Anyway! Thanks so much! I'm impressed by this story having over 100 readers already! You guys rock! Now just review too! Not lying, this may be the one story I demand reviews on. It's just... reviews have seriously lacked lately and... I need my mojo maker going...**

**Thank you to:**

**_LokiLover_**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Cheers!**

_**-Illand Girl-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**GODS BEHAVING BADLY**

* * *

_"For those that just need a hug."_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I own Alex, and nothing else. T.T_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_In which the Heroes plot._

* * *

"So how are we getting you 'home'?"

Alex used air quotations at the mention of Asgard. Loki was confused to what it meant but had the intelligence to know she still didn't believe him. No matter, he only needed her to find his way back home. After that she could rot for all he cared.

"There are multiple ways back, none easily accessed." Loki felt a little irritated that it was true; there were no quick ways back. Alex glanced at the prince; she noticed his pale skin and gazed downwards until she saw his clothing. He wouldn't get veery far wearing that stuff. Most places would kick him out on sight alone.

"Okay, but what's the most reliable method?" Alex asked. Loki thought for a moment. The Bifrost would be the safest; however there was no doubt Odin would refuse his passage. There was...

"The tesseract." Loki spoke softly. Alex glanced at him when she heard him mumble.

"The what?" She asked with confusion. Loki, only have listening to her, explained.

"The tesseract is a cube of immeasurable power. It is a doorway that takes energy from one location to another. That is, it could also potentially transfer human vessels as well. Many lifetimes ago the tesseract was split in two. One half went to Asgard, and the other to Midgard. It was never recovered..."

Loki soon realized the problem with his own plan then and wanted to smack his face. The Midgardian half of the tesseract had been lost for so long. There was no way to find it now.

"This... cube... It sounds like the Fallen Star." Alex said softly. Loki glanced at her; his brows drawn together with confusion.

"A star?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"It's an old legend my mother told me as a child." She said before explaining.

"A long time ago, a war raged on Earth like none other. European men travelled by ship across the sea towards the New Lands. This recent area was planned to be populated with those from Europe. However there were people already on this land that refused to leave. They believed in preservation and tried to share the land. However the newcomers refused to come to an agreement. They planned to use their advanced weaponry and militia to drive out the population.

The Europeans attacked the Natives many times, each time getting a little bit more cruel. Finally the chief called for a battle to settle the war. All the warriors would ride out that morning.

One woman saw this as a chance to fight and readied herself for the battle. She kept away from the others and prayed to the spirits by the river. When she did this, a man found her. He told her this battle was foolish, that she should run. And she said,'For where to could I run, and feel as though I have not left home? For who could I fight for, if I gave up my family?'. So he told her he would help her and pointed to the heavens. He said the stars would protect her and her homeland so long as she still believed.

The next morning they went to battle, but something amazing happened. The Native's weapons were impervious, and they shone with the light of a star. The Europeans were driven away, moving on to other lands. When the woman remove her war cloak, she found a small stone that shone like a star in the folds-"

"The tesseract?" Loki cut in impatiently. "Where could we find it?"

Alex glared at him before reaching to cover his mouth with her hand.

"I'm telling the story!"

Loki stared at her; she had the nerve to shush him! How dare she! Alex pulled her hand back and then continued on.

"However, they had already left their mark. Disease brought by them spread and became common in the area. It was shortly afterwards that the Natives were forced to leave. Before packing away, the woman dug a hole and buried the rock in the lands. Giving one last prayer, she prayed that no one else would ever hurt her home. Ironically she died shortly after leaving the lands. Some say she had always been sick and the stone couldn't protect her from afar."

"Yes but how do we get it? Where is this place?" Loki asked with more impatience.

"Well the place is called 'Lunar Ridge', and it's about a ten day drive, at least. And this is just a legend, it could all be a farce too," Alex added. She shivered. "Not to mention everyone who goes there goes missing."

"Take me there," Loki demanded. "I have not the means to do it myself."

Alex glanced at him; the deep eagerness in his eyes. Maybe this whole thing wasn't completely farfetched... She smirked.

"Fine, but I want too keep the stone when we're done." She said smoothly. Loki frowned.

"What use would a Midgardian have for it?" He asked in a slightly humoured tone. Alex frowned at him then.

"I... Look just promise I can have it and I'll take you there." She said sharply. Loki stared at her for a moment before nodding. He didn't have much of a choice, not to mention he could always just keep the stone when the time came.

"Alright, we have an accord." He said. Alex raised her pinkie finger to him then and stared.

"Pinkie promise. These promises you can't break." She said in a stern tone. Loki stared at her pinkie for a moment. He was the bloody prince of Asgard; God of Mischief! Yet here he was, weighed down by a pathetic Midgardian promise?!

Degrading.

Still, he hooked his pinkie around hers, even though his was more like her index finger, and Alex shook them slightly.

"Alright!" She said in a chipper tone. She glanced at his clothes again before biting her lip. "But we seriously need to get you different clothes."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow! You guys are awesome! Sooooo, what do you think about the story so far? **

**Thank you to:**

**_Stardust Owl_**

**_Mi-chan1991_**

**_GaaraHinataWake_**

**_DoctorWho9_**

**_Alexia_**

**_LokiLover_**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Cheers!**

_**-Illand Girl-**_


End file.
